


Nienawidzę cię

by enntsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Bo Draco naprawdę nienawidzi Pottera.





	Nienawidzę cię

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, przekrzywił głowę i ułożył dłonie na biodrach. Przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w tłum zwykłych ludzi. Banda dzieci w mundurach przepychała się, jakaś staruszka odciągała swojego psa od starego mężczyzny w stroju policjanta, a ubrana na różowo kobieta wrzeszczała do telefonu.

— To obrzydliwe — powiedział w końcu, a Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w górę na zachmurzone niebo. — Po prostu okropne — mówił dalej Draco.

— Nie. Zazwyczaj nie — mruknął Potter i zerknął na zegarek.

— Tak, zawsze tak — fuknął Malfoy. — Naprawdę, Harry, nie rozumiem, jak możesz zmuszać mnie do zrobienia czegoś tak okropnego, tak podłego i upokarzającego. Po tym wszystkim, co...

— Draco, przestań. Zachowujesz się, jakbym wymagał od ciebie czegoś...

— Okropnego? Obleśnego? Poniżającego? Tak złego, że aż Voldemort może się przy tym schować? Tak jest, Harry. — Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i spojrzał na Pottera.— Najlepsze jest to, że ja naprawdę nie wiem, co ci zrobiłem, że tak mnie karzesz. Przecież byłem miły! Nawet nie obraziłem tej twojej sz... jakże mądrej przyjaciółki. No dobra, mogłem coś wspomnieć o jej tandetnym sweterku, ale Harry. musisz mi przyznać, że był okropny! Taki różowy... i żółty... i z dziwną kocią twarzą...

Harry jęknął żałośnie.

— Ja wiem, że ostatnio to wszystko źle się dla ciebie skończyło, ale...

— Źle? Naprawdę sądzisz, że to słowo idealnie określa tamtą sytuację? — Draco spojrzał zirytowany na Pottera. — Skończyłem z lizakiem jakiegoś dziecka we włosach! Jego ślina zetknęła się z moją głową! — mówił, żywo wymachując przy tym rękami. — I skąd ja mam mieć pewność, że gdy teraz wsiądę do autobusu, nic się nie stanie? Że żadne dziecko nie postanowi przeprowadzić zamachu na moje włosy?

— Jest poniedziałek. Dziewiąta. Dzieci są w szkołach.

— A co z tymi dziećmi, które są chore? A z tymi co wagarują? Albo tymi, co są tak małe, że jeszcze nie chodzą do szkoły? Jedne mogą mnie zarazić, drugie są podejrzane, a trzecie będą wyć przez całą jazdę!

— W porządku — powiedział w końcu Harry, mając już dosyć tych ciągłych narzekań.

— Wracamy do domu?

— Ty wracasz. Ja jadę — oświadczył zdenerwowany i ruszył w stronę autobusu, który właśnie nadjechał.

W ten oto sposób Draco Malfoy został sam na przystanku, otoczony przez podejrzanie wyglądające, jedzące słodycze, dzieci, kobietę, która darła się do telefonu i jeszcze bardziej podejrzanych mężczyzn w dziwnych strojach.

— Potter! — wrzasnął i ruszył biegiem w stronę ulicy, ale było już za późno. Autobus odjechał. — No ty chyba sobie żartujesz, Potter — mruknął, widząc, jak jego wcale-nie-ukochany macha mu.

Jakby tego było mało, jakieś auto ochlapało Draco i sprawiło, że jego idealny, dopiero kupiony, garnitur nadawał się jedynie do prania.

— Nienawidzę cię, Potter — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, a potem spiął się, czując jak na jego głowie ląduje, rzucony przez jakiegoś bachora, cukierek.


End file.
